


The Professor and the Wraith

by LuaBorn



Series: The Lady at the Station [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Riddle at Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaBorn/pseuds/LuaBorn
Summary: In which the Lady and Harry Potter are Professor and Familiar time traveled to Riddle’s Era
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Original Character & Harry Potter
Series: The Lady at the Station [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983481
Kudos: 20





	The Professor and the Wraith

For a Wraith, as one knew where mostly hostile, it oddly enough seems listless and only acts like a glorified Lethifold who just likes sleeping on chairs. The students don’t know why Professor Evans has a Wraith or was ever allowed to teach with said Wraith as a pet, but here they are, looking forward to the next lessons.

Professor Evans, or formally known as Harry James Evans, insists that the Wraith they know is who he refers as ‘The Lady’, someone who has been with him since he was a babe, was someone who he would trust with his life. He had replace Professor Merrythought a year back and many were skeptical, considering Professor Evans still looked like a twelve year old, and not many remember them as much as their parents. It was also the fact that he apparently claims that he is a Half-blood, and not a Pure-blood as most assumed.

But they still remember when his relatives, the Potters had came over just before the holidays and greeted him like they haven’t seen each other’s years, even Charles Potter the current head of the Potter and a recent graduate of Hogwarts, had cheerfully swept up Professor Evans into his arms and called him Grandfather in front of the Great Hall.

They never do figure out how old their Professor is, always having a small smile when one of the bolder student asks. Many speculated that he might be as old as the Flamels, but many rumors might even say that Professor Evans was clearly no longer human.

Since, you know, for having a wraith as a familiar.

* * *

Tom Riddle silently fumed as he stares back at the Lady who stared back with its face caved into the void. It’s twirling the fabled Locket of Slytherin, taunting him to snatch his birthright away from it’s grasp. The Sword of Gryffindor gleaming on the other hand proves what might entail if one dared. Professor Dumbledore looked flustered and students are panicking, wondering how did Professor Evan’s Wraith find two of the lost artifacts of the Founders. One of the Perfects in class went to find Professor Evans in order to coax the wraith in giving back said items.   
  


The hollow laughter chills everyone in the vicinity. It speaks in a low melody, luring some of the unwise to a false sense of security.

‘ _You want the heirlooms... not yours, oh sweet children of the castle. These has always been Harry’s you know? Been his since decades ago.’_  
  
The Lady hums before settling up on the floor, taping the stone floor with the sword, while the Locket ends up hanging around said sword like a pendant. It looks like it’s playing dead but the students know better then to approach Evan’s Wraith.

The door slams open, making everyone jump and turn around to see a ruffled Harry Evans stalking towards the Wraith.

”Lady! What did I tell you, you not allowed to bring the heirlooms out to play! What happens if you lose them?” Professor Evans yanks both heirlooms out of the Wraith hand before settling the sword in a makeshift scabbard on his belt while he held the locket in his hands. The Lady rolls up and mockingly whines at Professor Evans before it drapes itself over his shoulders before allowing Professor Evans drag both the Wraith and Heirlooms away.

That night comes with shocking news. Professor Evan is one of the descendants of not one but possibly two Founders. He laughs and waves his hand that he’s only the heir to Gryffindor and that the Sword was on a loan by the Founders themselves. He gives a wink to the House of Brave in a playful manner who cheered and clapped. The Wraith plays with its meatloaf a few seats near him, but Tom knew it was messing with him.

* * *

Days flies and Yule break comes, Tom is amongst the group of students who choose to stay at Hogwarts. He stays mostly in the Library or helping out most of the Professors to ensure he gets them still wrapped around his finger. Oddly Professor Evans is aware of what he have been doing and says nothing. The Wraith is missing when suddenly in the Great Hall a large rumble is heard before a sewer hole opens up and pop goes the Lady who oddly rides what clearly is a Basilisk. More precisely, the mythical monster, that Slytherin had put in the castle.

Everyone thankfully spared as the Basilisks has it’s eyes closed. Tom glances over to Professor Evans, who looked both of the creatures with undisguised reluctance before starts scolding both of them, in both english and parseltongue. Tom greedily listens in as both creatures looked more sad like a child caught with the cookie jar. He had never thought there be other speakers besides himself. The two creatures eventually return to wherever they come from while dinner resumes as if nothing happened. Of course, with the exception of the Professor who was getting scolded by the Headmaster.

* * *

When Tom returns to his bed on the evening of his birthday, he finds a package with Professor Evan and what appears to be the Wraith’s handwriting on it. His breath catches as he opens to see the Locket and a ring with a black onyx embedded.

"Happy birthday Heir Guant. Keep the heirlooms safe, _don't taint them or I’ll have your head._ \- Professor Evans & the Lady”

Tom felt an a shiver before he closes the box, a twisted smile touches his lips. After all, a clear path to finding the truth of his lineage has open up.


End file.
